Template
Physical description: As History: As Society: As Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: [[:Category:Attributes|Attribute score]]: +1 Age: As Dietary: BacterivoreBacterivore are bacteria eaters./CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. (Hypercarnivore eat more than 70% meat, mesocarnivore eat 30–70% meat, hypocarnivore eat less than 30% meat) Anurophagy eat frogs * Araneophagy eat spiders * Avivore eat birds * Durophagy eat hard-shelled or exoskeleton bearing organisms * Haematophagy eat blood * Insectivore eat insects * Myrmecophagy eat ants and/or termites * Invertivore eat invertebrates * Keratophagy or Ceratophagy eat horny material, such as wool by cloths moths, or snakes eating their own skin after ecdysis. * Lepidophagy eat fish scales * Molluscivore eat molluscs * Mucophagy eat mucus * Ophiophagy eat snakes * Ovivore eat eggs * Piscivore eat fish * Spongivore eat sponges * Teuthophagore eat mainly squid and other cephalopods * Vermivore eat worms * Zooplanktonivore eat zooplankton /FungivoreFungivore are fungus eaters./HerbivoreHerbivore are plant eaters. * Exudativore eat plant and/or insect exudates (gum, sap, lerp, etc.) * Folivore eat leaves * Florivore eat flower tissue prior to seed coat formation * Frugivore eat fruits * Graminivore eat grasses * Granivore eat seeds * Gumivore eat tree gum * Nectarivore eat nectar * Palynivore eat pollen * Phytoplanktonivore eat phytoplankton * Xylophagy eat wood /OmnivoreOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants. '''Potion dose:''' 2 caps (10 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: As Alignment: As [[:Category:Size|Size]]: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (0’0” - 0’0”) tall Speed: 00 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * B'''right vision:''' Single roll (1d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * '''Regular vision:''' Single roll (1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * '''Dim vision:''' Single roll (1d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * '''Darkness vision:''' Single roll (1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: '''As hearing: '''They have a single roll (1d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single disadvantage (lowest 2d20), loud has single advantage (2d20). Smell: '''As smell: '''They have a single roll (1d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has single disadvantage (lowest 2d20), strong has single advantage (2d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: As: As [[:Category:Language|Languages]]: (None Beast) ... can typically communicate in Common, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]], for example: 5+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]] can communicate in poor Common, 10+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]] communicates in Common, 15+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]] can communicate in Common +1 other language, 20+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]] communicates in Common +2 other languages. (Beast) ... can typically communicate in Common, but they cannot speak any other languages, but can develop an understanding. Add an additional for every 5+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]], for example: 5+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]] can communicate in poor Common, 10+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]] communicates Common, 15+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]] can communicate in Common and understands +1 language, 20+ [[Intelligence (int)|int]] communicates in Common and understands +2 other languages. *[[Common]] Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for ... characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this ... Points: (00/00) '''[[Endurance (endu)]], Health:''' 00/20 (+00%, +0) '''[[Mana (ma)]], Energy, Magic, Stamina:''' 00/20 (+00%, +0) '''[[Agility (agi)]], Reflexes, Quickness:''' 00/20 (+00%, +0) '''[[Charisma (cha)]], Presence, Charm, Social:''' 00/20 (+00%, +0) '''[[Intelligence (int)]], Intellect, Mind, Knowledge:''' 00/20 (+00%, +0) '''[[Luck]], Fate, Chance:''' 00/20 (+00%, +0) '''[[Strength (str)]], Might:''' 00/20 (+00%, +0) '''[[Wisdom (wis)]], Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense:''' 00/20 (+00%, +0) Types: (00) As: As Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: